


Welcome To Ever Rest High (S1EP1)

by Lavinia_Jessica_Wells (DancingShadows)



Series: Ever Rest High [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows/pseuds/Lavinia_Jessica_Wells
Summary: (Book 1 of the written version of Ever Rest High)What happens when four teens from a different dimension come to a new, normal school? Then add some not so normal fellow students. Now you've got Ever Rest High.





	Welcome To Ever Rest High (S1EP1)

'Ugh what time is it' Thought fourteen year old Fire Burns as she reached her hand out to open her phone. She cracked an eye open and peered at her phone. 

"GAAH!" 

Meanwhile downstairs, Fire's friends Lily, Daniel, Carmen were eating breakfast. As well as her aunt Chloe and her cousin Olive. 

"Oops, I guess I forgot to wake Fire Up," Olive giggled out as she finished eating. Just then Fire running downstairs, still in her footie pajamas. 

"Um Fire, you wear footie pajamas?" Daniel asked her as he walked by. Fire's face became bright red as blush spread throughout her cheeks. Before anyone else could say anything, Fire ran back upstairs. A few minutes everyone was ready to go. 

After an hour long drive they reached their destination, and in front of them was a sign that said Welcome To Everest High.


End file.
